


Maybe

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers a boy though, bright orange sometimes, a lot of times burning red, it seemed like he didn’t have a place. On the contrary, he snaps like a puzzle everywhere he goes. He should be obnoxious and unfitting, more so than Kylo’s quiet and reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScribblingArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribblingArtist/gifts).



Finding out that most people didn’t see the way you did was hard. For Kylo, growing up and slowly understanding that people didn’t see, smell, taste nor hear the same way was another reason why he couldn’t connect.

It wasn’t easy when the most vivid memory of your father is when you’re arguing that you didn’t like the cereals because it was blue, and you never liked blue, and he didn’t understand, looked at you as if you were crazy. His mom understood, not by much. She never helped nor tried to teach him. He passive understanding frustrated him even more, especially when he came to understand that sometimes she and his father just too busy to worry about him.

It’s confusing, sure, to feel more. See more.

But it’s not why he became how he is now. He guesses, he’s just recluse and has always been _grey,_ never really belonging somewhere.

He remembers a boy though, bright orange sometimes, a lot of times burning red, it seemed like he didn’t have a place. On the contrary, he snaps like a puzzle everywhere he goes. He should be obnoxious and unfitting, more so than Kylo’s quiet and reserved.

He didn’t think much of it until he became a somewhat constant in his life. His parents, a great confidant to Kylo’s, it annoyed him to no end.

He didn’t really plan it. Going under Snoke’s wing. Doing terrible things. But he never really resisted them. He thought it was right. He thought he should have done it. Everything around him was grey with mucked up red. But at least his new master tries. He tries to understand.

***

“So…” Kylo frowns at this oh-so familiar figure on the middle Pentagram, his voice in technicolor but still, **still,** the underlying color of orange highlighting it all. “You called?” Trying to be comedic as usual.

Kylo shifts on the balls of his feet, tilting his head, a habit he can hardly shake off.

“You!” “Me!”

“You’re a…”

“Yep.”

“How?” Kylo shifts on either balls of his feet, suddenly uncertain.

There it is that smile. “Well if a two demons, love each other they..” Poe looks at him and maybe he glared hard enough because he stopped.

“Well, what do you want darling?” He asks, laughter on his voice apparent.

Allowing himself to sink on the floor, eyes locked on _Poe._ “I don’t know.”

“Well you summoned me. You must have known.” He sounded annoyed. “I mean I’m stuck in this circle now am I?”

Feeling the muscles on twitch, he tries not to pout. “Your voice... Some people, they only have one color. But yours change. Is it because?” He rambles. Not caring if Poe hears it. He is partly convinced that losing everything has made his touch on reality go. He’s not even sure this is not a very vivid hallucination.

“Well… you should talk more. Your voice tastes amazing.” He tells him, sincere.

“Everyone like you is like that?” He wonders loudly, tilting his head in curiosity.

Poe looks like he’s contemplating. “I don’t think so. I think I’ve ever met anyone. Well there were some who says they can taste fear. Personally, I think they’re exaggerating.”

 He huffs, listening at Poe. The color of his voice dances and changes, it’s very amusing to him.

“Well. Can you just unstuck me here by telling me what you want? You must have wanted to sell your soul?” Poe insists, losing patience.

“Well...” He curls in further. “I have lost everything… And yet I want nothing.”

“Maybe…” Poe frowns, lost and suddenly sympathetic towards someone who used to do a lot of bad things. “Maybe you want to rebuild? Restart?”

Kylo looks at him, seemingly lost, it was a familiar look on him. Poe could almost taste his words before he even said it. “I don’t” he whispers. It was so very bitter sweet on his mouth.

“Forget?”

“… I don’t.” He tries to curl in further. “I want to live with every memory. With every regret. Every mistake.” He must have muffled his voice but he knows Poe understands every word.

Poe tried to reach out. But the stupid circle and he’s freaking trapped.

“Well. I think you just want someone to talk to.” Poe said as a matter of factly, wincing as soon as he delivered. Realizing that his tone must have been inappropriate.

“Hmmm.”

In a blink of an eye Poe is back to his room, as sudden as he was gone from it. The mood outside has been festive. How can they not be? When it was a long fought victory. Poe lies down, tries not to think about it.

***

He thinks about it. A lot.

He had been taken aback. His parents had talked about the possibility of being summon. But he never expected it to happen.

It was a myth long dead after all. No one has needed to thought to do so.

But he wonders. If Kylo’s soul tastes the same as his words. Dry. And stinging.

Maybe. Maybe not.

***

It should surprise him more when he’s rushing to where he knows Kylo is. He’s worried when he finds him in the same place.

“You should really be doing something you know!” He said instead of a greeting.

Kylo doesn’t even look up to acknowledge him.

“You’ve always been an annoying even as child.”

***

It happens a lot more times. Poe visits. He doesn’t know why.

Maybe he wants to taste his words. Just like he wants to taste his soul. But it so very **Kylo** to tease him and then deny him.

***

“Maybe it’s time for you to ask why you want?” Kylo says one day. His voice hoarse. And Poe just want to drink up the taste.

Poe prods, and prods. It’s easier without any restrains.

But still. Kylo has nothing to say.

***

Everything was horrible. Poe can’t erase the past. Kylo doesn’t even want to forget it. He wears his mistakes like an armor and it’s weighing him down to the point where he can’t move. Maybe Poe’s selfish. But he wants him to move.

He wants to taste his words and learn more.

But maybe.

Maybe sometimes. No words are enough.

Maybe this is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> to the mod. I'm so sorry for being late. 
> 
> @ScriblingArtist I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. :( I'm a pinch hitter and I was genuinely intrigued by your request but I think I have failed to deliver. Feel free to send me another prompt because I feel like I owe you so much.


End file.
